A need exists for a trailerable modular device for use with separate trailerable power units to remove heavy metals and hydrocarbons from dirt.
There is a need for an apparatus that is less liable to pollute and can produce clean particulate immediately (within a few minutes) of multiple sizes of clean particulate usable immediately essentially simultaneously.
A further need exists for a compact, device that can move on a roadway without permits, but can remove hydrocarbons and heavy metals from dirt, sludge, or aqueous particulate.
A need exists for an apparatus for creating multi-sized clean particulate simultaneously using a floating system that is re-locatable to other locations easily.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.